Les tournesols fleurissent en été
by xianpi
Summary: Shinrei travail chez un herboriste, dans un petit village du pays de la rizière. Elle n'est pas une ninja, ou tout du moins, maintenant, elle ne l'est plus. Son seul et unique souhait est de pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Mais tôt ou tard, notre passé nous rattrape, et la jeune fille l'apprendra à ses dépens.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjours à tous ~

Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai réécris les 2 premiers chapitres. J'essayerais de publier au moins 1 chapitre par semaine ~

* * *

 _"Ma saison préféré ? Et bien je dirais...l'été. Car c'est la saison des tournesols. Ce sont des fleurs magnifiques Shinrei. Tu devrais prendre une pause dans ton entraînement et les regarder."_

* * *

Une jeune femme assise en tailleur ressassait éternellement cette phrase dans son esprit. Un grand homme lui avait tenu ces mots autrefois.

Alors qu'un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans la boutique. L'apprentie herboriste se leva subitement ramassant les pétales de ces fameuses fleurs, que la brise avait sauvagement déposé sur le sol. Quelques larmes tombèrent amèrement sur le plancher, sous l'œil perçant du propriétaire des lieux. Un quadragénaire, dont les cheveux autrefois noir commençait doucement à virer au poivre et sel. Il croisa les bras, mais ne fit rien pour la consoler. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça de toute manière.

 _"Je déteste ces fleurs ! On devrait les couper..."_ fit la demoiselle, tout en écrasant les pétales entre ses doigts, tandis que de son autre main elle tentait vainement de stopper l'écoulement de ses larmes.  
 _  
" Hors de question. Les plants ne nous appartiennent même pas. Si tu as un problème, c'est avec monsieur Nomura qu'il faut régler ça."  
_  
Le ton qu'avait employé le propriétaire était sec et cassant. Mais la fille avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Voyant qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, l'homme soupira bruyamment et s'approcha de son apprentie afin de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule.

 _" ...c'est l'heure de reprendre le travail. Ta pause est terminé."_ Avait-il dit d'un ton indifférent. Mais au fond celui ci pensait qu'un peu d'activité lui occuperait l'esprit, et l'empêcherait de broyer du noir.

 _"...Entendu."_ La pleurnicheuse hocha la tête et sécha définitivement ses larmes. " _Que dois-je faire ? Préparer des poisons, des remèdes ? Ou bien aller chercher des plantes ?"  
_  
Eiji passa sa main sur son menton, l'air vaguement ennuyé tout en regardant ses étagères afin de voir si ses stock avait besoin de nouvelles plantes ou non.  
" _Hm..._ " il ouvrit un tiroir à la recherche d'une variété en particulier, or celui ci était vide. Parfait ça ferait l'affaire.

" _Vas me chercher de la mélisse s'il te plaît._ " Dit-il tout en retournant près de sa table, ou quelques remèdes étaient en cours de préparation. _"Mais fais attention à toi...la forêt n'est plus si sûre ces dernières temps."  
_  
Shinrei réajusta ses barrettes en formes de fleurs de cerisier, et se mit à attacher ses jolis cheveux ondulés qui étaient d'une couleur innommable. Certainement un peu trop terne, et trop clair pour qu'on puisse appeler ça du lilas.

Puis, elle partie attraper sa faucille et un panier en osier qui trainait dans un coin de la boutique.

 _"Ne t'en fais pas Eiji ! Je ne suis certes pas une ninja, mais je sais me défendre un minimum ! "_

Fit-elle d'une voix enjouée, tout en faisant une petite démonstration de son style-d'auto défense très exagéré avec l'outil qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ça donnait une scène très ridicule. Mais au moins le propriétaire esquissa un légers sourire face à la scène.

 _"Oulah...! C'est animé ici ! "_ fit une autre voix masculine qui appartenait à un rouquin qui frôlait la trentaine. C'était Nomura, le cultivateur de riz, qui habitait juste en face. Il s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

 _"Tu arriverais sans doute à te défendre face à un cochon sauvage...mais certainement pas face à un ninja ! "_ dit-il tout en riant. _"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? "_

Shinrei gonfla les joues un peu vexée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une femme que ça signifiait qu'elle était faible !  
Elle jeta un dernier regard à Eiji. Avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie de la boutique.

 _"Merci mais ça ira ~ Et puis ce n'est pas avec un simple paysan à mes côtés que je me sentirai rassurés."_ Sur ces mots elle quitta l'échoppe, et se mit en route en direction de la montagne.

Pendant ce temps là, le propriétaire s'était retrouvé à discuter avec le cultivateur de riz. Comme tout les lundi après-midi.

 _"Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. " Le lion noir " doit être mort. Cela va faire au moins deux ans qu'il a cessé toute activité. On devrait peut être songer à retourner à Konoha._ " Fit le plus jeune tout en buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé que lui avait servit son hôte.

Eiji soupira et fronça les sourcils. Au fond il appréciait bien cette vie d'herboriste, même si il ne s'agissait que d'une simple couverture.

 _"Sûrement...mais c'est étrange pour un assassin aussi recherché, de disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas de quel pays il vient...Quant à retourner à Konoha aussi subitement... Je me vois mal abandonner cette petite dans ce trou paumé. Bien que ma femme me manque énormément. "  
_  
Nomura le regarda, surprit. Dévisageant son capitaine du regard. D'habitude celui-ci n'était pas du genre sentimental. Mais au fond il le comprenait. Les habitants de ce petit village étaient tous arrachant, et avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main.

 _"Danzô à besoin de notre rapport. La mission avant tout Eiji. Et puis pour ta petit protégée, tu peux toujours l'adopter. Elle m'a dit une fois que son tuteur était décédé. Donc tu peux en profiter. Après tout, vous n'avez jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant avec ta femme non ? En plus il fait bon vivre à Konoha. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'y plairait."  
_  
Eiji soupira une énième fois. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle il n'avait pas tord.

 _"Bien...je lui en parlerai quand elle sera de retour. Ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder."  
_  
Il bu une gorgée de son thé, avant de tousser. Non pas parce qu'il avait avaler de travers mais parce que celui ci était terriblement trop infusé. Et puis son regard se dirigea vers l'horloge qui trônait discrètement dans un coin de la boutique.  
 _  
"La nuit est en train de tomber. J'espère que rien de dangereux ne lui est arrivé."_

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard en coin avant de s'esclaffer. C'était décidément trop drôle de voir son supérieur qui d'habitude était d'un sang froid exemplaire réagir comme ça. Qui l'eu cru qu'un homme de sa trempe, un membre important de la racine, perde légèrement ses moyens face à cette employée qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille ?

" _Ahaha ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle ! Et puis elle risque quoi dans cette forêt, à part se fouler la cheville en chutant contre une pierre ? franchement ? De tomber sur le "lion noir" ? Aller, destresse un peu Eiji. La petite sera bientôt de retour."_

Si seulement Nomura avait raison. Songea l'herboriste en observant le soleil se coucher. Dehors la température était toujours étouffante, nul doute qu'il y aurait de nouveau un orage ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que les deux membres de la racine de Konoha discutait dans la petite boutique. Shinrei quant à elle gravissait péniblement les centaines de marches qui couvraient le flanc de la montagne.

Arrivée à mi-chemin celle ci s'effondra sur un banc en pierre qui avait été sculpté à même la roche. Nul doute que de nombreux voyageurs s'étaient eux aussi arrêter la.

L'ancienne ninja s'était rouillée avec le temps. Déjà que quand elle était encore en activité son endurance laissait à désirer, mais la...ça frôlait presque le ridicule. La pauvre s'était fait battre à plat de couture par des marches. Décidément, elle faisait honte à son sensei.

Un peu assourdi par la chaleur de l'été et surtout par le manque d'air qu'il y avait. L'apprentie herboriste, se mit a flâner, laissant son esprit vagabonder ici et la. Le bruit des lames qui se croisent résonnent en échos dans son fut de nouveau touché par des réminiscences du passé.

* * *

" _Shinrei, Shinrei...Si tu veux que je sois fier de toi, tu dois faire tout ton possible pour-_ " L'homme aux cheveux pourpre s'arrêta de parler en observant son élève reprendre difficilement son souffle. À ses yeux elle était encore faible. Aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né. Et pourtant, si on se basait sur le niveau académique, la petite dépassait aisément tous les jeunes ninjas de son âge. Il aurait dût être ravis que sa prodige ai un tel niveau. Or ce n'était pas le cas. D'un geste brusque il lui asséna un coup du revers de sa lame sur le flanc droit et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres loin de lui.

La gamine s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol, après s'être égratigné la peau en atterrissant sur le dos. Un petit gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

" _Tu es trop faible ! Tu crois sincèrement que tes adversaires te laisseront une chance de survivre en plein combat ? Les ninjas sont des outils sans émotions. Retiens bien ça_."

Il s'approcha de la gamine une nouvelle fois, avant de lui donner un coup de pied circulaire qu'elle para de justesse.

" _Bien. Maintenant je veux voir de la détermination, et une envie de tuer dans tes yeux. Sinon tu ne seras jamais capable de me vaincre_."

Or aucune envie de tuer ne se lisait dans ses petits yeux vert. Shinrei lui jetais un regard de chien battu, tellement elle était épuisé fallait dire que l'entraînement de son maître était horrible. Dès qu'il combattait l'homme changeait radicalement de personnalité.

" _Mais...Yajuu...je n'en peux plus. Mon endurance est au plus bas...je veux faire une pause. S'il te plaît."  
_  
Tout en restant insensible au regard de la gamine. Le ninja la frappa une troisième fois, mais cette fois ci, uniquement avec le fourreau de son katana. Un coup net et précis que la petite reçu de plein fouet.

 _"La pitié c'est pour les faibles. Aller on continue jusqu'à ce que tu brûles absolument toutes tes réserves."_

* * *

Le cris perçant d'un faucon en plein vol, la sortit de ses vieux souvenirs. Combien de temps était-elle resté à rêvasser ainsi ? Alors, comme pour se donner un élan de courage, la demoiselle se donna une petite tape sur la cuisse tout en se relevant. Bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner après tout Eiji attendait ces fameuses plantes.

Après avoir franchit toutes les marches qui jonchaient le chemin. La villageoise se mit à déglutir bruyamment en voyant la seconde épreuve qui était apparut devant elle. A 100 mètres de son emplacement. Un vieux pont en bois faisait office de construction vaguement fiable pour traverser les rapides qui s'écoulaient en contrebas. Tout le monde savait à quel point ce passage était dangereux, et pourtant aucuns habitants n'avaient lever ne serait ce que le petit doigt afin de le réparer.

" _Courage Shishi...courage !_ " Fit elle à voix haute tout en serrant les poings. Alors qu'elle s'avançait prudemment sur la construction précaire. Elle eu un mouvement de dégoût en observant qu'elle venait de toucher la corde à moitié pourrie qui servait de seul point d'appui.  
" _C'est dégoûtant...huhh"_

Mais arrivée à la moitié de sa traversée. La jeune femme se figea sur place en observant l'eau qui se fracassait contre des rochers à même pas 200 mètres d'elle. OH ça non, elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie au fond d'un ravin. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Eiji et sa satané mélisse pouvait attendre ! Après tout, la pauvre était bien trop jeune pour mourir de façon aussi misérable. Certes la jeune femme avait choisit de devenir une civile, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas mourir en tant que tel ! Alors, tout en rebroussant chemin en fermant les yeux pour ne pas regarder les rapides, Shinrei recula jusqu'en haut des marches. Mais une forte odeur la força à observer le village en contrebas. Il brûlait...

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Comment c'était possible ? Elle n'était pas partie aussi longtemps que ça pourtant. C'est alors que l'apprentie remarqua la présence des étoiles dans le ciel et l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il faisait déjà nuit...?

...Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea subitement et la forçait à rester sur place. Ils n'étaient que des villageois. Cela ne servait à rien de les aider, et pourtant, elle qui d'ordinaire était si insensible eu un légers pincement au cœur. Ils avaient tous étés si gentils avec elle...monsieur Nomura...Eiji...la vieille grand mère de l'auberge...les petits jumeaux...madame Yukishiro qui sentait toujours bon la lessive...et tout les autres.

Shinrei se laissa tomber au sol. Désormais elle n'était rien de plus qu'une civile. Pourquoi irait-elle les aider ? Ca signifiait mettre sa vie en dangers pour autrui, donc elle allait à l'opposé même de son nindo.

 _"Les faibles doivent mourir."_

Murmura-t elle tout en observant avec minutie le tremblement de ses mains. Avait-elle des remords ? C'était pitoyable, ils n'avaient plus besoin de son aide puisque qu'ils étaient désormais tous partit dans un autre monde.

Soudain une silhouette surgit brusquement dans un coin de son champ de vision. L'ancienne ninja se retourna brusquement et s'élança vers elle, sa faucille à la main. Prête à lui trancher la jugulaire.

 _"S...Sh...inrei ! "_  
Mais en reconnaissant la voix de son patron, la fille au cœur de glace s'arrêta net dans son élan. Or celui ci n'était pas très en forme, ses vêtements autrefois si impeccables étaient froissé et arrachés à certains endroits. Comme ci il n'avait pu éviter plusieurs attaques à l'arme blanche. Même son épiderme n'avait pas été épargné. Son bras gauche était devenu inexistant et de nombreuses lacérations lui couvraient le corps. Intérieurement Shinrei était dégoûtée parce qu'elle voyait là. Mais restait de marbre même en voyant qu'il avait été lapidé comme une vulgaire proie. Qu'Il était répugnant comme ça.

Le quadragénaire tomba au sol, suite à ses blessures. Laissant tomber avec lui quelques objets qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

 _"Je...j'ai apporter tes affaires...ou tout du moins ce que j'ai pu trouver..."_

Eiji se mit à cracher du sang et n'avait plus la force de se relever.

 _"...je...suis heureux que tu n'ai rien...j'étais inquiet...et puis quand ces deux gars de l'akatsuki sont apparus...j'ai crus bon de prendre tes affaires...afin de te les donner si...je te retrouvais ...je pensais qu'on aurait pu...fuir ensemble..."  
_  
Lui qui d'ordinaire était si réservé. Voila qu'il parlait au moment de rendre son dernier souffle. Alors, la jeune fille attrapa son ombrelle en papier dans une main et glissa son katana dans son dos. Doucement coincé avec son obi.

Et jeta un dernier regard sur le membre de la racine qui venait de s'éteindre. Ainsi donc l'akatsuki étaient derrière tout ça. Nul doute que leurs membres avaient encore outrepassé leurs droits. Ceux la ne jouaient pas dans la finesse fallait dire.

Mais très vite une petite lueur bleue attira son attention. L'âme d'Eiji sortait de son corps et flottait doucement à quelques centimètre de lui. Puis, comme réagissant à au doux éclat de celle ci. L'ombre de la jeune femme se matérialisa en une forme monstrueuse et se détacha de son corps.

 _"OH si tu savais Shinrei comme ça m'avait manqué..."_

La susnommé se mit à rouler des yeux et observait l'entité dévorer l'âme de son bienfaiteur qui n'aurait désormais plus aucuns moyens de se réincarner, avant que l'ombre vaporeuse ne se dirige vers le village. Entraînant dans son passage une multitude d'herbes tout juste tranchée, forment ainsi une grande bourrasque de vent vers les décombres en feu, qui brûlait au pied de la montagne. Nullement choquée, la demoiselle continua son chemin en traversant le pont qu'elle redoutait tant.

Ce ne fut qu'environ qu'un kilomètre plus loin que le monstre immatériel fusionna de nouveau avec l'ombre de l'ancienne herboriste. Et puis tout en ricanant grassement, d'une voix rauque il continua :

 _"Shishi... il ne t'en manque que 32. Il serait temps de redevenir une ninja. Si tu savais à quel point je m'ennuie depuis que tu as rendu les armes ! ...Je t'assures que je peux réaliser ton voeux...! "  
_  
La fille aux yeux de jade lui lança un petit regard noir avant de croiser les bras et de continuer son chemin.

 _"Alors c'était à cause de toi que je me sentais observer toute la journée...je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'invoquer tout seul...mais heureuse d'entendre le son de ta voix Kyomu. Tu m'avais manquée."_

Oui elle avait volontairement évité les précédentes remarques du monstre. Et celui ci l'avait très bien remarqué.

 _"J'ai toujours un œil rivé sur toi Shishi...voyons...! Depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie ! Tu ne sais même pas ça ? " il prit un ton faussement amer tandis que sa présence se faisait vacillante. "Je dois te laisser...je sens que mon corps à besoin de repos. C'est une technique difficile d'apparaître comme ça. N'hésite pas à faire appel ton fidèle serviteur quand tu auras retrouver le rouleau d'invocation. Au plaisir de collaborer une nouvelle fois ensemble prrrrrrr~ "_

La voix disparu dans une sorte de ronronnement.

En y réfléchissant Kyo n'avait pas tord...désormais elle n'avait plus d'emploi ni de maison...le plus simple pour elle était faire des missions pour divers personnes. Après tout quand on est ninja, être mercenaire est ce qu'il se rapporte le plus.

Tout en baillant, la jeune femme songea légèrement à son avenir. Qu'allait-elle donc faire désormais qu'il n'y avait de nouveau plus personnes sur lesquels elles pouvaient compter. Un long soupire sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle jouait avec son ombrelle.

Il fallait qu'elle réalise son voeux avant de retourner dans son île natale... ou tout du moins, elle ne voulait pas revoir son village avant d'avoir venger son Maître. Or, combattre encore et toujours, la fatiguait d'avance. C'était toujours la même chose. Tuer. Voler. Espionner. Informer. Et c'était en grande partie à cause de ça qu'elle avait rendu les armes.

Que devait-elle faire ? La jeune femme se mit a jouer distraitement avec une de ses mèches. Le métier d'herboriste lui plaisait bien en plus...tout en faisant une légère moue de mécontentement face à ce qu'il s'était passé, Shinrei se mit à observer la douce lumière des flammes qui réchauffait cette nuit d'été.

 _"Les tournesols ont sûrement brûlés aussi..._ " marmonna-t'-elle tout en continuant son chemin dans la forêt.

* * *

J'espère que l'écriture est assez fluide en tout cas.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez :D


End file.
